Len Lango de Ásinaro
Setting Asinarian (Len Lango de Ásinaro (Asinara's Language)) is spoken on an island off the northwestern coast of Sardinia in the Mediterranian Sea. It has influences from French, Spanish, and other Romance languages, it also has influences from Turkish, Arabic, and German. This island is called Len Izlo de Ásinaro in Corcian. about 500 people speak Asinarian. Much of its noun declension comes from French, Spanish and Italian. Phonology The Phonology of Asinaran is a combination of French, German, Italian, and Spanish with a few Corsican influences, too. Graphs Phonotactics 1. C in front of a vowel is devoiced to /s/. In front of I or E it is pronounced /tʃ/. 2. Any vowel in front of M or N is nazalized, but if there are two nasal vowels adajcent to each other, the first is denasalized and "M" or "N" is pronounced separate of the vowel example: amen IS NOT /ɑ̃ˈe/̃ , BUT /ɑmˈe/̃. 3. G in front of A, or U is pronounced /ɣ/, in front of I, or E it is pronounced /k/, everywhere else it is pronounced /g/. 4. S after voiced consonants or A, O, or U is pronounced /z/, everywhere else it is pronounced /s/. 5. Z after voiceless consonants or I, or E is pronounced /s/, everywhere else it is pronounced /z/. 6. H is silent at the start of a word or after a vowel. 7. Y is pronounced /j/ before or after a vowel, /i/ before or after a voiced consonant and /y/ before or after an unvoiced consonant. Basic Grammar There are no adverbs. Nouns Nouns are conjugated according to gender and number and, like French and Spanish, are not conjugated by any case. Posessive Nouns Posessive Nouns are declined by taking the direct object, putting it before the subject, and adding "de (of)" in between them. Example: The man's dog. Len Pero dele Hambro (The dog of the man.) Demonymic Nouns Nouns are made into demonyms by adding suffixes. Example: He is Estonian Ell es Estonuuo. Example: That is Acadian snow. El es nebe Acadya. Dimunitive Forms To intensify a dimunitive you add "trîis (very)" before the noun. Example: The boy, The little boy, The very little boy Len chico, Len chicato, Len trîis chicato Pronouns Pronouns are declined according to person and gender. Example: We are going to the store. Nòu vo alla magacina. Possessive Pronouns Unlike in other romance languages there are no possessive adjectives, only possessive pronouns. Ex: Our dog's fur is soft. Len pelcio de nòun cano es suva. Adjectives Adjectives take on the gender and number of the noun or pronoun. Example: He is short and fat. Est brevo at gurdo. Example: They are ugly. Eso sun fo. Proper Adjectives Proper adjectives are always capitalized. The noun being described is also capitalized. A Proper adjective always derives from a proper noun, but when it is an adjective it will take the gender of the noun it describes and not the noun it derives from. Example: The Irish man has red hair. Len Irenes Hambro tegne capille pelire. Adpositions Adpositions function very similar to adpositions in Spanish. Most adpositions are prepositions. There are two postposition and one circumposition. There are only two simple postpositions, the rest are prepositions. Prepositions A - To, at, into Alle - To the (Masculine), at the (Masculine) Ale - To the (Feminine), at the (Feminine) Alle ludo de - Next to Alle comparo de - Compared to Alle partur de - Upwards of, starting from Anta - Before Après - After Arcacinda - Behind A travis - Through, across Bal - Under Curco/a de - Near Cumo/a - As, like Cum - with; of, containing (Un basquo cum oga) Con - against (not in a physical sense as in "The man is against the wall." but in "He went against my idea." Contre - against (in a physical sense) Da - from De - of; made of (used to make compounds) Dem - (in time expressions), by, in the (in the day, evening, etc) Dele - of the, in the, from the D'la - feminine form of "Dele" Des - from, since (used in place of "De" when stressing notion of movement, or with times, prices and values) Durant - During, before Enn - in, on, at Enn lòun de - Instead of Enn mediu de - In the middle of Enn Ezterioir - Outside, outdoors Entre - Between, Among Givi - Depending on, according to Hasto - Until, up to Pour - (In time phrases) Around, by Pour - For: expressing destination, direction, recipient ("brought it for me"), opinion ("for me, it seems...") Par - For: in most other senses ("because of', 'on behalf of', 'in exchange for/per', 'to the value of', 'instead of') San - Without, -less Tram de - Behind, from behind Vîs - (Indicating place) Via, through, throughout, around Vîs-a-Vîs - Towards Postpositions A por - in search of Example: "Mi vo mins cano a por. ( I am looking for/in search of my dog. lit. I am my dog in search of.) Ezterie da - Out of Example: Min vena Âfrique ezterie da. ( I came out of Africa. lit. I came Africa out of.) Circumpositions Enn...a - Onto Example: Eso salato enn len titlo a. (They climbed onto the roof. lit. They climbed on the roof to.) Verbs Verbs are conjugated according to 3 basic tenses. Infinitive Ezistizre - To be/exist Gerund/Verbal Len ezistmeyy - The being Indicitive (Indicitivo) Present (Presîimo) Finite verbs are conjugated to person To be (Ezistizre) in the present form Mi ezistiso - I am Tû ezistim - You are Ell, Ella, El ezisti - He, she, it is Nòu ezistsome - We are Vòu ezistîsa - You are (plural) Eso, Esa, Es ezista - They are Imperfect (Enperfeito) Mi ezistain - I was, I used to be Tû ezistias - You were, You used to be Ell, Ella, El ezistabo - He, she, it was, used to be Nòu ezistiera - We were, We used to be Vòu ezistierez - You were, You used to be (plural) Eso, Esa, Es eziston - They were, they used to be Future (Futero) Mi ezistae - I will be Tû ezistizêras - You will be Ell, Ella, El ezistaa - He, she, it will be Nòu ezistizau - We will be Vòu ezistizuuir - You will be (plural) Eso, Esa, Es ezistizon - They will be Preterite (Passeo Simpleo) Mi ezistuve - I was Tû ezistes - You were Ell, Ella, El ezista - He, she, it was Nòu ezistámes - We were Vòu ezistimes - You were (plural) Eso, Esa, Es ezistiron - They were Conditional (Condizioalo) Mi ezisterja - I would be Tû ezisterjas - You would be Ell, Ella, El ezisterjaz - He, she, it would be Nòu ezisterjon - We would be Vòu ezisterìmez - You would be (plural) Eso, Esa, Es ezistizrone - They would be Subjunctive (Susjuntivo) This mood is used along with phrases of want, emotion, opinion, or viewpoint to convey the verb's message. It corresponds with the English conjunctive mood. Present (Presîimo) Mi ezistizro - I was Tû ezistizros - You were Ell, Ella, El ezistizri - He, She, It was Nòu ezistizrane - We were Vòu ezistizrîsa - You were (plural) Eso, Esa, Es ezistizra - They were Imperfect (Enperfeito) Mi ezistier - If I were Tû ezistiers - If you were Ell, Ella, El ezistiiro - If He, She, It was Nòu ezistranano - If we were Vòu ezistrimes - If you were (plural) Eso, Esa, Es ezistieras - If they were Future (Futero) Mi ezistizreé - I were to be Tû ezistizrés - You were to be Ell, Ella, El ezistizreo - He, She, It was to be Nòu ezistizrenanos - We were to be Vòu ezistizrimes - You were to be (plural) Eso, Esa, Es ezistizieraz - They were to be Conditional (Condizioalo) Ghui mi ezistizreéi - If I were to be Ghui tû ezistizrési - If you were to be Ghui ell, ella, el ezistizreoi - If he, she, it was to be Ghui nòu ezistizrananosi - If we were to be Ghui vòu ezistizrimesi - If you were to be (plural) Ghui eso, esa, es, ezistizierazi - If they were to be Imperative (Emparativo) In Asinaran, the Imperative is souly a 2nd person mood. Imperative Affirmative (Emparativo Apparnativo) Tû ezistim! - Be! Vòu ezistims! - Be! (plural "you" pronoun) Imperative Negative (Emparativo Neghativo) Tû ezistmeyim! - Don't be! Vòu ezistmeyims! - Don't be (plural "you" pronoun) Conjuctions Conjuctions serve the same purpose as in English, to connect two clauses. There are three types of conjuctions: coordinating, subordinating, and correlative. Coordinating Coordinating conjuctions include but are not limited to: Siry - For At - And Ne - Nor Ghalbuca - But Oi - Or Ma - Yet Sichi - So Subordinating This type introduces a subordinate clause. Included in this type: Vail - Because Agur - If Ghalçem - Although Vèrand - While Correlative This type uses two conjunctions that work together. Included in this type: Ne...Ne - Neither...Nor Ou...Ou - Either...Or Dictionary Example text The Lord's Prayer English Our Father who art in Heaven, Hallowed be thy name; Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done On earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us; And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. Amen. Asinarian Nòun Paro ghui ess enn la Parasa, Sagnippicateé ess tus nammre; Benîsa Tus regno Pacha tus Bollunteé Enn len Teurò cummu enn la Parasa. Dune nòu huiy len panno de cestte gheornia At purdugna nòun trasgreszioz Cummu nòu purdunsome nòu trasgreszioturoz; At nan nòu daje sonnbahizre alle eyartmaczio Naiz libra'nòu da len kòtylyk. Amen. Part of the Prelude to Beowulf Equeé, homaja a la proeza delez aberzonnoz-regoz, delaz Dagnaz cum lenz lanzoz, enn journeéaz larjaz agzelerattaz, tenisome ezgucchatto, at ghu'honorra lenz Atelingoz tenia cagnatto! Category:Languages